


Corazon Week 2016

by Shuichi_Akai



Series: Corazon Week [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Corazon Week 2016, Corazon week, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: Seven one-shots for each day of Corazon Week 2016.





	1. Smoking

                Donquixote Rocinante, better known as the second Corazon of the Donquixote Pirates, was crouched on the railing of the base in Spider Miles. He had just thrown a ten year old boy out the window not long after his return. The boy landed in a pile of scrap metal and glared up at him.

 _‘Stay away, leave!’_ Corazon wanted to tell this to the boy the boy, but he couldn’t for two reason. He had to play mute and he couldn’t let Doflamingo find out the reason he didn’t want children to be part of the crew.

                He had already failed to get rid of three kids. One was a baby and he wasn’t cruel enough to hit one. The wailing was bad enough when the half-fishman half-human hybrid was only hungry. The other two were a fourteen year old boy and an eight year old girl. He had constantly beat them and tossed them out the window too, but they have long gotten used to it and it didn’t affect them much.

                The Heart executive reached into his pocket and took out a cigarette, placing it between his lips covered in lipstick, lighting it. He knew smoking was bad for one’s health, but the nicotine helped to calm his nerves and relieve some stress.

                He had begun to smoke at the age of fifteen after a fellow Marine noticed how stressed out he was. With each puff, he would feel slightly more relaxed. Whenever he had a nightmare about his parents’ deaths, he’d go out into the hallway or balcony and smoke one cancer stick. Though, every time he did this he almost always caught on fire.

                Corazon sniffed the air, still crouched. _‘Why do I smell smoke?’_ He then realized part of his black feathered coat was on fire. He fell backwards, off of the railing but luckily onto the wooden floor rather than forward where he’d fall a couple feet and then crash into scrap metal. He tried the stop, drop, and roll method. It would probably extinguish other people’s flames, but somehow the ember spread and he was engulfed in the heat.

 _‘I_ really _need to stop smoking. One day this will kill me, not from lung cancer but from turning to ashes,’_


	2. Clown/Makeup

                “Corazon,” Doflamingo began. It had been a few days since his little brother had returned and joined his crew, becoming the second Corazon while Vergo was sent on a mission to infiltrate the Marines.

                The faux mute looked up from the book he was reading and to his elder brother. He picked up his notepad and scribbled down one word. **“Yes?”**

                “Why do you wear all that makeup?”

                The younger Donquixote Brother didn’t expect that question. He had thought it’d be something about a mission or his whereabouts for the past fourteen years. But Doflamingo had decided to ask about his makeup.

 _‘Why_ do _I wear it?’_ Corazon asked himself, trying to recall the reason.

                It was to disguise himself for during his infiltration of his brother’s crew. If he didn’t wear it, his face might be recognized from a Marine file, if Doflamingo ever got his hands on some of those folders. The makeup also prevented the Marine soldiers from identifying him too. Sengoku had taken extra precautions on not letting Rocinante be recognized by sending Tsuru’s squad. The females most likely never saw him before save for Tsuru herself.

                The blue spikes were suggested by one of his Navy friends, a maroon haired girl who was one rank above him. The color blue represented calmness and integrity. She also said it went with his brown eyes.  He had decided the red lipstick smile himself. He wanted to always smile, not wanting to show his brother his sad side. Their mother and father wouldn’t want him to be sad either.

                “Corazon?” Doflamingo asked, noting his brother hadn’t written a response yet.

                Corazon snapped out of his flashback and wrote down his answer, showing it to his brother. **“Because I’m a clown,”**


	3. Klutz/Clumsy

                It was a pleasant normal day of life on the Donquixote Pirates’ flamingo ship. Jora was in her art room, painting up another piece while Dellinger slept. Trebol, Doflamingo, and Pica watched as Diamante, Lao G, and Gladius trained with Buffalo, Law, and Baby 5. There was the sound of seagulls and a splash from Corazon falling into the water.

                “Wait—what?” Doflamingo looked at where his baby brother was...or was _supposed_ to be. He ran to the ship’s rails and looked into the water, catching a glimpse of the black feathered coat. “Lao G, Corazon fell off the ship again,”

                Lao G sighed, as if this was usual. Actually, it was pretty usual considering the younger Donquixote’s clumsiness. He quickly dove into the water and resurfaced with the captain’s younger brother, helping him onto the ship. The aging man did CPR quickly and soon the faux mute was coughing out seawater.

                “Maybe we should tie you to the ship,” Doflamingo suggested but earned a glare from his brother. “What? That way you wouldn’t fall off. That was the third time this week!”

                Corazon only continued to frown. Doflamingo shrugged and turned around to head back to his seat when he smelled smoke. “CORA-SAN IS ON FIRE!” Doflamingo quickly turned to his little brother. Despite being soaked with seawater and his cigarette being soggy, somehow he ended up being engulfed in flames yet again.

                “Seriously?” Doflamingo sighed, taking a bucket of water and splashing it onto the clumsy Donquixote. “You need to quit smoking if you’re gonna keep catching fire,”

                Corazon only continued to frown and proceeded to relight his extinguished cigarette…only to be engulfed in flames once more. He tried to stand up instead of rolling on the deck to extinguish the flames. However, he ended up tripping before falling back over the rails and into the ocean.

                “Lao G, he’s in the sea again,” Doflamingo called to the older man.

                “Should I get the rope too?” Lao G asked “ _G_ et! There’s the G!”

                “Yes,” Doflamingo nodded.

                For the next couple days, Corazon had to wear a rope tied around his waist on one end and to the ship’s spar on the other end. The kids didn’t hesitate to mock and tease the mute.


	4. Badass

                Badass. Noun. A tough, uncompromising, intimidating person.

                Corazon was tough. Corazon was uncompromising. Corazon was intimidating.

                He was tough, having endured a painful childhood. He would be lying if he said he never got any nightmares. Multiple nights he had woken up, screaming and covered in sweat. His screams were never heard by the crew, muted by his Devil Fruit. He wouldn’t let his brother know that the memory that haunted him most was his father being killed right behind him.

                He was uncompromising; harsh and relentless. He didn’t hesitate to beat the new recruits. Men, women, children, he attacked them all. He didn’t want them to join his brother’s crew. His main goal was to stop his brother, and to do so he needed to make sure they didn’t get any more recruits. The kids were quickest to flee, though three children stayed with the Family. His brother wouldn’t allow him to attack the baby though.

                Corazon was intimidating. Well, at first glance he was. He was taller than most people and had muscles too. He was strong and his poker face, despite the makeup, could cause some people to think twice about messing with him. However, people would reconsider when they realize that the younger Donquixote Brother was clumsy. But then they’d get beaten up when they messed with him and return to their first impression.

                Corazon showed his true badass side on the six month journey to find a cure for Law’s White Lead Disease. Each time the doctors and nurses called Law a monster or freak, Corazon snapped. He attacked them and set something on fire, miraculously without catching fire himself. The hospital room they were in burned while he knew there were other patients still inside the other parts of the building.

                When he was stealing the Op-Op Fruit, he was a badass. He silenced himself, barged into the base of the Barrels Pirates, shot out the lights, grabbed the fruit, jumped through the window, and tossed a grenade. Even when he was surrounded by multiple men and greatly outnumbered, he didn’t give up. He took them out and still kept the Op-Op Fruit.

                He forced Law to eat the Op-Op Fruit by literally shoving it down his throat. He wouldn’t let Law keep on saying that he was going to die soon. When Doflamingo used the Bird Cage, he knew that Law would be the only one able to escape. He took a beating from his brother’s crew and suffered multiple gunshot wounds from his brother himself. Even as he lay dying, he stayed alive as long as he could, allowing Law to escape silently.

                Corazon was tough. Corazon was uncompromising. Corazon was intimidating.

                Corazon was badass.


	5. Snow

                The time playing with snow that he remembered furthest back was when he was three years old. His family were still Celestial Dragons at that time, living in Mariejois. His older brother had been five years old. The two had been playing in the snow happily together, tossing them around, making snow angels, and rolling them into large spheres.

                Rocinante was constantly slipping on the ice and snow, but his brother always helped him up. By the end of the day, Rocinante had a cold. It was horrible! He had to stay in bed for a few days, only getting up to use the bathroom. He had a pounding headache, a fever of 101 degrees Fahrenheit, and one nostril with a stuffy nose while the other nostril was a runny nose! His throat was hurting and his voice was hoarse!

XXX

                Rocinante was only six years old. People were after them, even in the current snowstorm. The villagers hated Celestial Dragons that much. They wanted revenge. All four family members were huddled together in a corner of the small shack. Rocinante’s and Doflamingo’s mother was already sick enough in her current condition. The weather decided to make it worse.

                Through the cracks of the walls, snow made its way in accompanied by loud howling gusts of wind. Rocinante shivered and the family tried to huddle closer together to preserve body heat. But did this little to nothing at all. It was still freezing cold. It would be like that for at least the next couple days, maybe a few weeks.

XXX

                Rocinante was eight years old and had been adopted by a Marine admiral, Sengoku the Buddha. Rocinante was sitting on a chair in his adopted father’s office while Sengoku finished up some paperwork. The boy had been given a cup of hot chocolate to warm him up. Unfortunately, he didn’t let it cool down and ended up spitting the drink out.

                A few seconds later, one of the walls were destroyed and a vice admiral stood there with a grin. “Garp!” Sengoku roared. “Can’t you just enter through the door like a normal person!?”

                “No way, that’s too boring!” Garp laughed. He then noticed Rocinante. “Didn’t know you had a son. Who’d you knock up?”

                Sengoku was now bright red. “I didn’t get anyone pregnant!”

                “It’s time for training, brat!” Garp grabbed hold of Rocinante.

                “Uh—” Rocinante was tossed through the hole in the wall and into the snowing outdoors. “SENGOKU-SAN!”

                “DAMN IT GARP!” Sengoku snapped. “HE’S ONLY EIGHT!”

                “Bwahaha!” Garp grinned. “This’ll make him a strong Marine! When I was eight I was already the ruler of the animals on Dawn Island!”

                Garp had thrown the poor boy so far that it took a while for Sengoku to find the half-frozen child. Rocinante had to be hospitalized for severe hypothermia but he luckily kept all of his limbs. During the time Rocinante was in the med bay, Sengoku wouldn’t let Garp eat any donuts. Garp whined and pouted for weeks.

XXX

                When he joined his brother’s crew, they had met on a winter island. Rocinante had to pretend to be part of a shipwreck and the only survivor. His clothes were thin, ragged, and torn, worsening how he felt against the snow. He was pretty sure he would’ve froze to death if Doffy hadn’t accepted him into his crew.

XXX

                Now here he lay, in the snow. The white beneath him was slowly turning from pink to a deep crimson. He just wanted to let go and fall into forever slumber. But he couldn’t, not yet. He withstood as snow piled up on top of him. _‘You are now free, Law!’_ With that last thought, his eyes closed.

                By the time the Marines found him, his body had been mostly buried in the snow. He had died in a weather he hated, but still he died with a smile.


	6. Black Feathers

                Corazon’s feather coat wasn’t always a black one. In fact, his current feather coat wasn’t his first one. His first one had been given when he first joined his brother’s crew. It had been pink like his brother’s own feather coat. But what happened to it? Well, it was the fault of his clumsiness. That much should be obvious.

                It was a nice morning with a peaceful weather. Corazon had gone for a walk. He tripped into the dirt, but got up and continued his walk. After less than an hour, he had tripped twenty nine times…on flat ground…with no obstacles in his path…

                Corazon was crossing a swamp by walking on a fallen tree trunk. Once he took one step, he immediately lost balance and fell into the swamp. He felt weakened by the water but luckily didn’t drown due to his height. Sometimes it was a good thing being nearly ten feet tall. Corazon grabbed onto a rock to pull himself up.

                Except that wasn’t a rock. It was a Bananawani. “What the hell!?” Corazon quickly covered his mouth, looking around if any of his brother’s crew was there. Thankfully, he was the only human. _‘Why is there a Bananawani here!? We’re nowhere near Alabasta!’_

                The Bananawani didn’t appreciate being touched on the snout and used as an object to help the tall blonde stand. It growled and snapped its jaws, lunging at the klutz. Corazon quickly scurried from the water, surprisingly fast despite being weakened by the swamp water. He climbed up a tree only for the branch to snap and send him tumbling down a cliff, the Bananawani following close by.

                Corazon landed on the shore and dashed for the El Flamenco, the Bananawani still hot on his heels. “DOFFY!” Corazon didn’t care that he was speaking, he just wanted the Bananawani to go away.

                “Corazon!?” The Donquixote Pirates exclaimed.

                The clown fell and the Bananawani caught up, biting Corazon’s leg. Corazon let out a scream. “AHHH!” He kicked the crocodile-like creature with his free left, releasing the jaws for just a moment but enough to get his leg free. The Bananawani stepped on the pink coat, causing Corazon to fall back down, this time his head near the jaws of death.

                But the Bananawani collapsed to the sand beside the Heart Executives, Diamante having stabbed the creature through the snout with his sword. “Hey Corazon,” Diamante picked the Bananawani up and held it close to the injured man’s face.

                “AH!” Corazon crawled away and hid behind his brother, by now the whole crew had gathered near him.

                “Diamante, that’s enough,” Doflamingo said seriously.

                “Killjoy,” Diamante muttered.

                Doflamingo kneeled down and faced his baby brother. “Are you alright, Corazon?”

                Corazon was still shaking but managed a nod.

                “You called my name,” Doflamingo recalled. “Can you speak now?”

                Corazon shook his head and took out his notebook, shakily writing **“Too traumatized again,”**

                “Damn that Bananawani,” Doflamingo frowned but brought Corazon into a hug. “It’s alright now, baby brother. The Bananawani will be for dinner,”

                Corazon’s eyes widened. _‘No! No! No!’_

                “Also, Corazon,” Doflamingo continued. “What the hell happened to your coat!?”

                Corazon’s coat was covered in mud, dirt, leaves, twigs, branches—was that a family of birds and their nest!? The Bananawani had torn and bitten at the clothing, ripping it and making holes. It was a miracle that it still clung to Corazon’s shoulders at all!

XXX

                “And that is what happened to Corazon’s very first feather coat,” Doflamingo told Baby 5, Buffalo, and Law. “Sometimes I wonder why I even let him have a feather coat at all,”

                “But how did he get the black one?” Baby 5 asked.

                “I gave him another pink coat but he ended up setting it on fire,” Doflamingo answered. “The feathers all turned to black,”

                “I don’t think that how it works—” But Law was interrupted.

                “The feathers all turned to black,” Doflamingo repeated.

                “The feathers should’ve turned to ash—”

                “THE FEATHERS ALL TURNED TO BLACK!”

XXX

**Bonus Scene**

                Corazon grabbed Law, preparing to throw him out the window. Growling was heard and a bask of Bananawani surrounded the Heart Executive. Law grinned as if he were Doflamingo himself. “Those Bananawani _love_ to eat blackbirds, especially if they’re unable to fly away,”

                Diamante entered the room and blinked at the scene. “Doffy, we’re having Bananawani for dinner!” He drew his sword.

                The Bananawani all charged at the clown who prompted to scream. “DOFFY! HELP!”

XXX

                Corazon buried his face to his brother’s chest. **“T-They were trying to eat me!”**

                “It’s alright, Corazon,” Doflamingo patted his brother’s back. “They didn’t even manage to lay a scratch on you,”

                **“Yes they did!”** Corazon showed a teeny tiny scratch on his pointer finger.


	7. Kindness

                Sengoku and Tsuru were standing in front of Doflamingo’s cell when they heard a commotion. “GHOST!”

                “Your soldiers have gone crazy!” Doflamingo laughed.

                A transparent figure ran into the room, tripping over his own feet. “Who are you?” Sengoku demanded. “Are you a pirate?”

                “I’m a Marine,” The figure said, sitting up.

                “That voice…” Tsuru’s eyes widened. “Rocinante?”

                “Hi,” The ghost stood back up.

                “That’s impossible!” Doflamingo shouted but from his position he still could see the transparent man’s face clearly. “I killed him!”

                “And I did die that day, Doffy,” Rocinante said. “I’m a ghost,” He lit his cigarette and immediately caught fire.

                “How can ghosts set their selves on fire?” Doflamingo asked. “Or trip?”

                “It’s all an act,” Rocinante lied. He didn’t have his makeup on and wore the outfit he had when demonstrating his Devil Fruit’s ability to Law.

                “Rocinante…how can we see you?” Sengoku asked, bringing the klutz into a hug and was grateful that he could feel Rocinante, although he was cold to the touch.

                “Because I was so kind when I was alive, I was granted some time to be seen and felt by,” Rocinante answered. “Guess kindness does pay off,”

                “Rocinante I’m so sorry…” Sengoku cried. “I shouldn’t have sent you to infiltrate Doflamingo’s crew…It’s my fault,”

                “I was the one that insisted since I was Doffy’s little brother,” Rocinante told him. “It’s not your fault,”

                “I should’ve gotten there sooner,” Tsuru said. “Then you would’ve still be alive,”

                “Nope, I would’ve killed you all,” Doflamingo claimed.

                “I purposely gave you the wrong information so that I could give Law the Op-Op Fruit,” Rocinante confessed. “Oh my god! Law!” He ran for the door but tripped. “By the way Doffy, Mom and Dad says hi!” He then resumed his leave before coming back real quick. “I took Law in so he’s kind your grandson now, Sengoku-san,”

                “Wait…that means my grandson is a pirate…” Sengoku realized. “NOW MY FAMILY’S LIKE GARP’S!”

XXX

                “LAW!”

                The Surgeon of Death blinked. “That voice—” When he turned he was knocked down by a tall blond man.

                “Sorry Law!” Rocinante helped him up. “I tripped trying to stop and ended up hitting you,”

                Law’s eyes were wide, staring at the man. “Torao, are you alright?” Luffy asked. “Who is this man? Is he with Doflamingo!?”

                “No,” Law finally spoke. “He’s Doflamingo’s younger brother,”

                “Eh? But didn’t you say he died?” Luffy then looked to Rocinante. “Ah! He’s a ghost!”

                “Straw Hat Luffy, thank you for looking out for Law,” Rocinante thanked.

                “No problem!” Luffy grinned. “Torao’s my friend!”

                Law bit his lower lip and tried to stop himself from crying to appear strong. “Cora…san…” His voice quivered, afraid that he was just hallucinating due to his injuries.

                Rocinante brought the smaller male into a hug. “It’s alright to cry, Law,”

                Law sobbed loudly. “CORA-SAN!” He didn’t care that he was a ghost or that he felt cold, he was just glad that he was _here._ “CORA-SAN!” The other fighters watched the happy reunion. They were actually quite surprised that Law was showing the emotion of sorrow. “CORA-SAN!”


End file.
